das vierte Zeitalter
by Freds Ravenclaw
Summary: Nachdem Eldarion, Aragorns Sohn, die Schöne Tochter Legolas', Limwen, trift, bring sie nicht gerade gute Neuigkeiten mit sich. Eine neue Dunkle Macht, beginnt sich zu erheben. Die Gefährten sind wieder vereint...doch können sie nocheinmal Mittelerde retten? Und was passiert zwischen Eldarion und Limwen? eine Geschichte, die ich mit (my BF)Nocte Dcemone (name in ff)geschrieben habe.
1. Prolog

So Leute...

Das hier ist eine Geschichte, die Lilith und ich vor einem Jahr geschrieben haben, das ist unsere erste gemeinsame ff... wir haben schon ewig nicht mehr weiter geschrieben, weil wir keine ahnung haben, wies weiter gehen soll...vielleicht habt ihr ja eine idee...wenn ja, schreibt einen kommi...

Eileen& Lilith

* * *

Wie teifdunkel die Nacht doch war und wie viel schwärzer nicht im Wald. Der Geräusche dämpfte und ganz andere wiederhallen ließ. Der Schrei einer Eule, drang gespänstisch zu Eldarion herrüber. Und obwohl Aragorns Sohn, die zarte Gestallt zwischen den Bäumen nicht gehört hatte, zog sie seinen Blick wie magisch an.  
Er meinte einer wohlbekannten Sprache zu lauschen. Einem Gesang, so unglaublick schön. Vertraut war es ihm und doch, wusste Eldarion, dass er niemals zuvor etwas vergleichbares ernommen hatte.  
Mit plötzlicher unumstölichkeit, wusste er, dass niemand sonst es hörte. Keier der anderen Krieger des Ausenpostens war es vergönnt, das wunderschönste Lied zu vernhemen. Nur ihm. Gindors Prinz.

* * *

soo wer singst wohl das bezaubernde lied?

Lasst doch einen kommi da :)

Eileen& Lilith


	2. Wie durch einen Schleier

Hey

Ich hoffe das euch das neue Kapitel gefällt...

Wenn ihr versebesserungs-vorschläge habt, oder natürlich auch lob ;D schreibt einen Kommentar...

Eileen& Lilith

* * *

Hecktik beherrschte die weiße Stadt Gondors. Und alles nur, wegen acht Männern. Schon nahe war der Zeitpunkt, an dem sich die Gefährten wieder sehen würden.  
Laut schlugen die Hufe seines majestätischen Kriegsrosses auf das weiße Straßenpflaster Minas Tiriths. Die Prinzen Rohans folgten ihm. Nach und nach trat ein ganzes Heer über die Schwelle des gigantischen Stadttores. Viele Krieger verschwanden, um ihre Frauen und Kinder nach drei Monaten wieder in die Arme schließen zu können. Eldarion hatte niemand der auf ihn wartete. Seine Eltern waren in Rohan und würden erst wieder kommen, wenn die anderen Gefährten eintrafen. Jegliche seine Konkubine erwartete ihn in seinem Zimmer. Er stand vor seinem Gemach und klopfte. Die Tür öffnete sich und zeigte die halbnackte, rothaarige Emeralda. Königsblauer Tüll verdeckte lediglich das Nötigste und betonte ihre Saphir-ähnlichen Augen. Ein freudiges Grinsen umspielte ihre vollen Lippen. Sie war schön. Keine Frage. Aber sie hatte nichts zierliches mehr an ihren Rundungen. Sie streckte ihre mit Ringen und Bändern geschmückte Hand nach ihm aus und führte ihn ins Innere des großen Raumes. Ihre Hand glitt seine breiten Schultern entlang und zog langsam sein Hemd aus der Hose. Sie ließ von ihm ab und ließ den Tüll von ihren Oberarmen gleiten. Ihre feuerroten Haare umspielten ihre Hüfte. Emeralda stand nur vor ihm und tat nichts. Eldarion versank bei diesem Anblick in nicht erwähnenswerte Gedanken und er zog sie mit Blicke nochmals aus.  
Doch plötzlich schoss ihm ein Bild durch den Kopf. Eine Gestalt, so schön wie der erste warme Sonnenstrahl, der einem nach einem ewigen Winter ins Gesicht schien. Und schon war die Schöne, mit der hellen Haut, die vor ihm stand vergessen. Die Saphire wurden durch Smaragte ersetzt. So klar wie ein Frühlingsmorgen, aber doch so undurchdringlich wie ein Wintersturm. Nur noch wie durch einen Schleier, nahm er Emeraldas helle, samtige Stimme war. Merkte kaum, wie sie ihn an sich zog. Nahm nicht wahr, was seine eigenen Hände mit ihr taten. Da war nur noch das anmutigste Wesen, dem er je begegnet war.

Der Wind wehte stürmisch über die Pelenor-Felder und brachte Geschichten mit sich. Manche so alt wie die Zeit,andere jung wie der neue Tag. Und auch Gimli hatte viel zu erzählen. Von seinen Reisen, seinen Freunden und seit kurzem auch seinem ersten Kind. Mit vor Stolz geschellter Brust, schilderte er in allen Farben von seiner Frau, seiner Tochter und, ob man es glaubte oder nicht, seinem Pony. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Gimli, _unser _Gimli, sich jemals mit etwas anfreunden würde, dass vier Hufe besaß.  
"Wunder sind möglich.", brummelte er gut gelaunt, "Wunder sind möglich."  
Doch Gimli war nicht der einzige bei dem es blieb. Nein. Noch am gleichen Tag, zu später Stunde, brachte ein Späher die Nachricht: Marri und Pippin hatten es noch in die Stadt geschafft, ehe die Dunkelheit herrein brach.  
"Gimli, alter Zwerg."  
"Ja, Gimli...", riefen sie ihm entgegen und strahlten übers ganze Gesicht. So klein Hobbits doch waren, umso größer war ihr Herz.  
Den ganze Abend wurde gelacht, gesungen und, ja, natürlich auch erzählt. Mit jedem Krug der geleert wurde, blühten die Abenteuer weiter auf. Aus einem Feind, wurden Tausende. Aus kalten Bächen, reißende Ströme. Aus einem Kratzer eine lebensgefährliche Wunde. Und nicht erst in der Geschichte der 97 Drachen, wusste Eldarion, dass dies zwar alle gut und schön war, jedoch schon lange nicht mehr die Wahrheit war. Träume, fantastische Träume von in die Jahre gekommene Helden, die erlebt hatten, was keiner vor ihnen erlebt hatte. Und doch war sich Gondors Prinz sicher, dass die Männer an der großen Tafel dennoch froh waren und ihre wohlverdiente Ruhe genossen.  
"Was glaubst du, werden wir einmal unseren Kindern und Enkeln erzählen?", meinte Eldarion, mit einem Lächeln, zu Faramirs ältesten Sohn Alrik. Doch schon am grinsen im Gesicht seines Freundes, wusste Alrik, dass Aragorns Sohn nicht wirklich darüber nach dachte. Vielleicht spukten in seinem Geist Bilder der ein oder anderen Frau und ein mögliches Kind herum. Doch noch lag dies noch in weiter Ferne und vielleicht, wer konnte es schon wissen, schlugen sie ganz andere Wege ein...

Das Sonnenlicht spiegelte sich in seinen dunklen, braunen Augen. Emeralda lag endlich einmal wieder in seinen Armen.  
Über Nacht waren Sam und Frodo, mit ihren Familien angekommen. Da es jedoch schon sehr spät gewesen war, hatten sich die Hobbits alsbald in ihre Gemächer verzogen, um zu schlafen... Die Gefährten sammelten sich.  
Nach einigen Augenblicken riss er sich schließlich von Emerealda los und nahm an dem pompösen Frühstück teil. Seit gestern hatte man die Mahlzeiten auf dem gigantischen Festtagstisch aufgetragen, der in der in einer der großen Säle mit den Hohen Bogendecken stand.  
Als er sich umsah, bemerkte er das schon fast alle Gefährten da waren. Trotzdem war es merklich ruhiger als am vorherigen Tag. Die durchzechte Nacht stand ihnen deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Das Lächeln schwand noch immer nicht aus ihren Gesichter.  
,,Da kommt unser kleiner Prinz von Gondor!" johlte Marry und Eldarion überkam der Verdacht, das der Hobbit noch nicht wieder ganz nüchtern war.  
,,Wer ist hier klein, Marry?!" fragte er und schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, während er vorbei ging um sich zu setzten.  
Am Kopfende saß Aragorn, Gondors König, zusammen mit seiner Frau Arven. Die dunkelhaarige Elbin wurde oft mit der Morgenröte verglichen, und war dennoch ebenso schön wie die Abenddämmerung...  
Kurz darauf begann die Fanfare zu an zu spielen und das Tor öffnete sich knirschend. Hinein trat Legolas.  
Aragorn erhob sich von seinem Platz und rief: ,,Legolas, mein Bruder. Setzt dich zu mir-Aber sag wo hast du deine schöne Frau gelassen?"  
,,Relea blieb in Bruchtal. Und Limwen bei ihr." antwortete dieser und schloss die Gefährten nach einander herzlich in die Arme.  
,,Wenn deiner Tochter auch nur etwas von ihrer Mutter geerbt hat, ist sie wunderschön." meinte Arven bewundernd.  
,,Oh, das ist sie! Sie ist das schönste Wesen das mir jemals begegnet ist. Neben ihrer Mutter natürlich." Aragorn lächelte, so wie alle die Legolas Gemahlin kannten.  
,,Sie wärmen mein Herz, wie die Sonne, meine Tochter und meine Frau." fuhr Legolas fort und seine Augen leuchteten glücklich.  
Gimli begann seinen Freund zu necken. ,,Naja, hoffentlich kommt sie nach ihrer Mutter..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, als hätte ihn der Schwermut auf ein Mal heimgesucht, ,,Ansonsten ist sie vielleicht doch nicht so hübsch."  
,,Oh nein." entrüstete sich Arven lachend, ,,Sie ist hübsch!"  
,,Wann hast du sie das zuletzt gesehen?" fragte ihr Mann, voller Verwunderung.  
,,Ich war in Bruchtal als ihr Frodo besucht habt, erinnerst du dich? Relea ist wie meine Schwester. Ich wollte sehen wie es ihr geht..."  
,,Und da hast du ihre Tochter gesehen?" erkundigte sich Gareth, Gondors Jüngster Prinz, ,,Wie sieht sie aus?"  
Arven schenkte Legolas ein Lächeln, ehe sie, an den Prinzen gewannt, fortfuhr: ,,Sie hat langes, schattengleiches Haar und waldgrüne Augen. In ihr Gesicht ist Stolz geschrieben und sie dürfte nicht älter sein als du, Gareth."  
Legolas nickte stolz und sprach: ,,Ich habe schon viele Angebote um ihre Hand bekommen. Aber ich will keinem leichtfertig mein Mädchen anvertrauen."  
Aragorn blickte zu seinem Sohn, der gedanklich an einem anderen Ort zu sein schien. Der Vater konnte ja nicht wissen das Eldarion an die schönste Frau dachte, die er je gesehen hatte.  
Nachsichtig nickte der könig, ehe er sich wieder Legolas zuwannte. ,,Berichte uns nun doch von deiner Reise. Oder gab es nicht viel zu erzäh-"  
Plötzlich sprangen die Torflügel zur Halle mit einem markerschütterndem Krachen auf und eine kleine Gestalt, eingehüllt in einen olivgrünen Umhang kam zum Vorschein. Eilig streifte sie sich die Kapuz vom Kopf, die bis eben noch ihr Gesicht verborgen hatte und schrie: ,,Orgs sind zwanzig Meilen entfernt und sie nähern sich schnell!"  
Legolas und Eldarion rissen beinah unisono die Köpfe hoch und standen blitzartig auf.  
Der Elb rief entsetzt: ,,Limwen!?"  
,,Ja, Vater. Ich bin es, aber hast du nicht gehört, was ich gesagt habe?" lies die junge Frau schwer atmend vernehmen.  
Man konnte sichtlich sehen, wie Legolas seine Überraschung schluckte und stattdessen Vernunft und Planungsvermögen an den Tag legte. ,,Wie viele sind es. Haben sie Waffen?"  
,,Geschätzte vierhundert Mann, bis unter die Zähne bewaffnet!" berichtete Limwen, froh das ihre Nachricht Gehör gefunden hatte. ,,Ein paar konnte ich erschießen, doch alleine kommt man gegen diese Streitmacht nicht an. Selbst wenn man besser mit Pfeil und Bogen kämpft, als ich."  
Durch die noch geöffnete Türe, trat noch eine weitere Person. Kaum zu erkennen gegen das helle Licht, doch die Statur war unverkennbar.  
,,Gandalph! Du bist spät..." empfing ihn Gimli.  
,,Ein Zauberer ist niemals zu spät. Auch nicht zu früh..."  
,,...Er kommt immer dann, wann er es geplant hat." vollendete Frodo den Satz, an seiner Stelle.  
Im Gegenteil zu den meisten Anderen hatte sich Limwen nicht durch Gandalphs Ankunft ablenken lassen. Sie schien perplex. ,,Ich rede doch nicht elbisch! Orgs sind im Anmarsch und könnten jeden Moment an Gondors Türen klopfen-" Sie unterbrach.  
Mit ein paar Schritten war Eldarion neben Legolas Tochter, an der Tür. Sie grinste den Halbelben dankbar an, was dessen Knie weich werden lies.  
,,Aber das ist doch keine Notlage..." meinte Gimli tröstend lächelnd, zu seiner kleinen Tochter. Limwen zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als sie das kleine Mädchen mit dem Bart sah. Eldarion musste grinsen. Nun schien sie tatsächlich vergessen zu haben, was sie hatte sagen wollen. Bei Arven sah das allerdings anders aus. ,,Eldarion, bring Limwen in Sicherheit und beschütze sie bitte vor möglichen Eindringlingen. Wir dürfen kein Risiko eingehen und vor allem könnte ich mir nicht verzeihen, wenn ihr etwas geschehen würde."  
Legolas sah Arven erleichtert und dankbar an.  
,,Aber ich wollte..." setzte Eldarion an, unterbrach sie jedoch schleunigst als er den Blick seiner Mutter gewahrte. ,,Wie könnte ich dir einen Bitte abschlagen..." murmelte er widerwillig und senkte den Kopf.  
Limwen fand ebenfalls keinen Gefallen an dieser Situation. Düster sah sie zu ihrem Vater und schließlich wieder zu dem Prinzen an ihrer Seite, von dem sie schon so viel gehört hatte.  
,,Vater, du weißt das ich kämpfen kann. Ich könnte helfen- Und schon gar nicht brauchen ich einen Aufpasser und Beschützer! Mit ihm verliert ihr einen ausgezeichneten Krieger!"  
Als sie den Blick ihres Vater sah, fügte sie sanfter hinzu: ,,Und wenn ich dennoch verletzt werden, kann mir wenigstens bewusst sein: Es war für eine gute Sache."  
Eldarion sah die Elbin sowohl überrascht, als auch anerkennend an. Als sein Blick durch de Raum schweifte, bemerkte er das Gefährten, Ritter und Angestellte gleichsam angetan, von der jungen Schönheit waren.  
Er entdeckte Alrik zwischen den Versammelten. Er schien mehr als, nur angetan von Limwen zu sein. Ohne es zugeben zu wollen, musste sich Eldarion eingestehen, dass ihm das nicht gefiel.  
Doch vorerst mussten alle ihre Überraschung hinten anstellen, den die Orgs würden nicht warten und eine Stadt verteidigte sich nicht von selbst.  
Geschlossen griffen die Männer zu den Waffen und verließen den Saal. Doch sie waren nicht die einzigen die aufbrachen. Auch Arven ging, nachdem sie ihrem Sohn einen mahnenden Blick zugeworfen hatte. Legolas sah auf eine ganz ähnliche Art und Weiße, Limwen an. Die Botschaft war klar: _Macht wie wir euch geheißen haben.  
_Dann waren sie verschwunden. Legolas Richtung Schlachtfeld und Arven, Gondors Königin, zu ihrem Volk. Sie musste die Bewohner beruhigen. Falsche Gerüchte sollten sich, wenn möglich, nicht zu weit verbreiten. Die schwere Tür fiel hinter den Beiden ins Schloss. Sie sahen ihnen nach.  
Mit jeder Sekunde jedoch, die verstrich, wurde Eldarion ungeduldiger. Er sollte dabei sein, seinen Mut beweisen und seinem Volk dienen. So wie es jeder Prinz und jeder König tun sollten. Und dennoch saß er hier nichtsnutzig herum, mit einer wunderschönen Frau als Gesellschaft und dem Auftrag sie zu beschützen.  
Nach nicht allzu langer Zeit begann Eldarion herum zu gehen. Laut hallten seine Schritte von den steinernen Wänden wieder.  
,,Du bist nervös," stellte Limwen lächelnd fest, ,,weil du kämpfen willst."  
Er blieb stehen und sah ihr in die Augen. Sie waren von einem außergewöhnlichen Grün und tief wie Ozeane.  
,,Es ist meine Aufgabe hier zu bleiben, obwohl ich es genauso wenig möchte, wie du es zu wollen scheinst."  
Resigniert zuckte sie die Schultern. ,,Wir sind die braven Kinder denen nichts Geschehen darf."  
Ein schelmisches Grinsen huschte über des Prinzen Gesicht. ,,Allerdings hat doch niemand etwas davon gesagt, dass du nicht kämpfen darfst während ich auf dich aufpasse..."  
,,...und es wurde dir nicht befohlen, genau hier auf mich auf zu passen." setzte Limwen seinen Gedanken fort und fasste den Saal mit einer Geste ein.  
,,Zudem hören Leute in unserem Alter sowieso sehr selten auf ihre Eltern." Seine Hände strichen unbewusst über seinen Zweieinhalbhänder. ,,Wen würde es überraschen, wenn wir die Ausnahme der Regel wären?!"  
Sie kamen gleichzeitig an der Flügeltüre an und folgten dem Schlachtlärm der nun immer deutlicher wurde.

Der Kampf war noch nicht sehr weit fortgeschritten, als Legolas Tochter und Gondors Prinz eintrafen. Trotzdem konnte man ihre Hilfe gut gebrauchen, denn allen Anstrengungen zum Trotz hatte der Angriff die Weiße Stadt unvorbereitet getroffen. Worüber man Anfangs, droben in der Halle noch gescherzt hatte, war nun bitterer Ernst.  
Denn, war man ehrlich mit sich selbst, hatte niemand nach all den Jahren des Friedens, mit einem solchen Aufgebot an Feinden gerechnet. Es wurde an allen Fronten tapfer gekämpft. So schlug sich auch Limwen an Eldarions Seite mitten ins Getümmel. Dicht beieinander Kämpften sie und deckten sich gegenseitig, bewunderten im Stillen die Kampfkunst des anderen...  
Was der Elbin an Stärke fehlte, machte sie durch Wendigkeit und Raffinesse wieder wett. Eldarion nahm es grinsend zur Kenntnis, während er sich durch eine ganze Horde von Feinden schlug. Selten hatte er eine Frau so gut kämpfen sehen-Doch nichts half. Wo sie zu Beginn noch versucht hatten die Angreifer zurück zu treiben, waren sie nunmehr am verzweifelten Verteidigen der eigenen Mauern.  
Mit wuchtigen Schlägen brachte Eldarion einen weiteren Gegner zu Fall. Nur umso gleich gegen zwei Neue antreten zu müssen. Den ersten er mit Leichtigkeit nieder, der Andere erwies sich als schwieriger. Denn gleichzeitig versuchte er Limwen den Rücken frei zu hallten. Ihr ging es umgekehrt genauso. Weit und breit war kein Verbündeter zu sehen.  
,,Es kommt mir vor, als wären das schon längst mehr als vierhundert Orgs an der Zahl!" schrie er ihr über den Lärm hinweg zu.  
,,Ich habe mich sicher nicht verzählt," rief sie aus, ,,aber inzwischen zweifle auch ich daran, dass es bei der Ausgangszahl geblieben ist. Vermutlich kommen neu nach!" Ein Org wollte sie hinterrücks erstechen, Eldarion trennte ihm jedoch gerade noch rechtzeitig den hässlichen Kopf von den Schultern.  
,,Danke."  
Er nickte bloß als Antwort.  
Ihre Schwerter sangen mit kreischenden Stimmen das Lied vom Tod, während die Sonne den Zenit überschritt.

Sie stand an einem der hohen Bogenfenster und blickte in den stürmischen Himmel. Vor nicht all zu langer Zeit waren Wolken herauf gezogen und nun war das Wetter genauso trostlos wie sie sich fühlte. Der Sturm hatte zu wüten begonnen, kurz nachdem die Orgs einmarschiert waren.  
Die Rothaarige war noch nie einem Org begegnet. Man sagte sie seinen zu abscheulich, um gesehen zu werden. Sie hielten sich verborgen seit Sauron, der Verräter nicht mehr war. Emeralda hatte die dunklen Zeiten nicht mehr erlebt. Zum Glück. Trotzdem zog Eldarion nun auch in den Kampf und lies vielleicht sein Leben dort. Man sagte, dass er dieses Mädchen beschützen würde. Die Konkubine meinte eine Gestalt zwischen den Männern zu erkennen, die von fließendem ehemals blütenweißem Stoff umspielt wurde. Blut glänzte darauf, wie Rubine. Noch nie hatte Emeralda ein so schönes Kleid gesehen. So schlicht und zart. Es schimmerte im Licht des aufgehenden Mondes, wie ein Hoffnungsschimmer, den es heute nicht zu geben schien. Sie wünschte sich Eldarion sehen zu können. Doch mit diesem Gedanken kam die Frage, warum sie sich so sehr um ihren Herrn sorgte. Sie war schließlich bloß seine Konkubine. Emeralda mit dem roten Haar... Er wusste noch nicht einmal ihren Nachnamen, und doch sorgte sie sich um den Prinzen... und verschwendete wahrscheinlich ihre Gedanken an ihn...

Als es dämmerte, die Sonne als gleißendem Feuerball hinter den Wäldern verschwand, war es nicht mehr zu leugnen. Selbst der sturste Krieger musste begreifen, dass sie unterlagen. Orgs, wo auch immer sie herkamen, in diesen Zahlen, drängten sie zurück.  
,,Limwen!" rief Eldarion die junge Elbin herbei. Ihr ursprünglich weißes Kleid, war von Orgblut tief rot und klebte an ihrem zierlichen Körper.  
,,Was habt ihr, Prinz?" Sie hinkte auf ihn zu, ganz außer Atem. Vorsichtig stützte Eldarion sie. ,,In dieser Richtung," er deutete gen Norden, ,,gibt es ein Tor. Mehrere Mann hoch und relativ stabil. Nicht unüberwindbar, aber für unsere Zwecke dienlich. Könnte man es schließen, hielte es die Truppen der Orgs eine Weile lang auf-Seid ihr noch in der Lage weit genug zu laufen?" Er wies mit einem Kopfnicken auf ihren Fuß, ehe er wie so oft an diesem Tag, das Schwert gegen den Feind erhob.  
,,Ich weiß wo das Tor ist, von dem ihr sprecht..." Der Elbin nächster Streich streckte einen weiteren Widersacher nieder, ,,Lasst uns gehen."  
Erleichtert bedeutete Gondors Prinz ihr voraus zu laufen. Mühevoll schlugen sie sich ihren Weg frei und es schien als würde der höher steigende Mond ihnen leuchten.  
Es war kein leichtes Unterfangen, doch überraschend bald erreichten sie die Baumgrenze, hinter der die Todesschreie und das Kampfgebrüll rasch verklangen.  
Ihre Schritte wurden vom Waldboden stark gedämpft. Erst als sie den Durchgang, über den die Orgs auf die Pelenor-Felder gelangten, schwer atmend erreichten, war es nötig darauf zu achten, wohin sie ihre Füße setzten. Um keinen Preis durften die feindlichen Späher die junge Frau und Aragorns Sohn entdecken.  
Die Beiden teilten sich. Limwen schlich links des Torweges entlang, Eldarion rechts. Die Schatten verschluckten ihre Gestalten. Nicht nur den Mann in seiner dunklen Kriegsrüstung, sondern auch die Elbin in ihrem hellen, blutbesudelten Gewannt...

Der Org, groß und gefährlich, stand zwischen den hohen Felsen, nahe des Tors.  
Nichts bis auf die Eule in der Buche rechts von ihm rührte sich. Nichts entging seiner Wacht. Er achtete auf den Einmarsch des gesamten östlichen Heeres, ohne von den Feinden gesehen zu werden, die es vielleicht bis hier hin schafften. Umso mehr überraschte ihn, die Gestalt die schnell und kraftvoll den Wachturm erklomm.  
Ungehalten knurrend zog der Org seinen Säbel. _Wer wagte es?! Wer?_  
Bis auf wenige Schritte näherte er sich dem Mann und hob seine Waffe, um sie dem Krieger in den Rücken zu rammen. Das plötzliche erkennen lies ihn in seinem Vorhaben inne halten. War das nicht Aragorn Ältester? Natürlich! Der von dem man in ganz Mittelerde sprach. Halb Mensch wie der König Gondors, zur anderen Hälfte ein Elb wie Elronds Tochter Arven...  
Es wäre ihm ein Vergnügen den zu töten, den man überall den Mutigen und Tapferen nannte, der mit dem uralten Blut im jungen Körper. Zwei Völker in einem Mann vereint. Jetzt würde man sehen, was es diesem kleinen, widerlichen Halbwesen brachte so besonders zu sein.  
_Nichts, gar nichts!, _dachte der Org und schwang den Säbel. Da zerschnitt ein Dolch seine Kehle. Noch im Fallen sah er die junge Frau zwischen den Bäumen knien, die Hand noch halb zum Wurf erhoben, der ihm das Leben kostete. Im nächsten Moment schlug der Körper des Orgs dumpf auf den Felsen auf. Seine Augen, die leer gen Himmel starrten, verrieten das er tot war. Die Elbin, seine Mörderin, vergewisserte sich dessen.

Über die Schulter erkannte Eldarion wie der Körper zwischen den Steinen zu Boden sackte. Der Späher war nicht mehr.  
Eilig kletterte er weiter und zog sich schließlich schweren Atems über die Kante, ins Torhaus. Entkräftet schleppte er sich zu der mächtigen Winde hinüber, mit der sich das Tor schließen lies. Sein Atem kam in Stößen während er, am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt, die Kurbel betätigte. Quälend langsam bewegten sich die Torfhälften aufeinander zu, schlossen die Feinde aus. Es schien, als hätte er es bloß aus purer Willenskraft geschafft.  
Kaum hatten sich die mächtigen Flügel sich geschlossen, ging er kraftlos in die Knie, keuchte schwer... fuhr erschrocken herum als er vernahm wie eine Bogensehne gespannt wurde. Mit einem leichten Sirren wurde sie losgelassen. Das Geräusch durch schnitt die Stille gespenstisch laut. Nichts sonst drang mehr zu dem Prinzen hindurch... dann traf ihn ein Pfeil in die Schulter und schleuderte ihn zu Boden.  
Limwens Schrei gellte aus weiter Ferne zu ihm. Nur Sekunde später, so erschien es ihm, sank die Elbin neben ihn. Er spürte es an der leichten Erschütterung des Bodens.  
Sollte er nun sterben müssen, so war er wenigstens nicht allein. Sie wäre bei ihm...  
,,Limwen." Es war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern. Er spürte ihren kühlen Finger, die ihm das schweißnasse Haar aus der Stirn strichen und lauschte den sanften Singsang ihrer Worte. Als er es ihm gelang den Kopf zu drehen, sah er ihr geregt in die schönen, klaren Augen.  
In dem Wissen nichts für Eldarion tun zu können, hatte sich Limwen über den Krieger gebeugt und hielt ihn mit ihrem Blicke den seinen fest. Ihr Schattenhaar fiel auf seine Brust, wo sein Blut die Stränen blutrot färbte.  
Ehe sich die Betäubung endgültig wie ein Schleier über ihn legen konnte, sah er eine einzelne Träne über der Elbins Wange rinnen. Kristallklar glänzte sie im fahlen Mondlicht.

Mit zitternden Hände ergriff Aragorn, Isildurs Erbe und Gondors König das Pergament. Tröstend legte seine Gattin ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter. Arven war bereit die Liste mit den Namen der toten zu lesen. Aragorn wünschte sich, er könnte das gleiche von sich selbst behaupten. Trotz seiner tiefen Angst begann er zu lesen. Bei jede Namen, der nicht der seines Sohnes war, atmete er auf...und doch wieder nicht. Viele tapfere Männer waren gestorben. Im Kampf gefallen, für ihre Stadt und ihre Familien. Niemals hätte man si eso unerwartet treffen dürfen... Und beinahe waren sie besiegt worden.  
,,Wo ist unser Sohn?" ihre Stimme klang in seinen Ohren wie ein hauchen. Kraftlos lies Aragorn das Pergament sinken.  
Neben ihm seufzte Arven. ,,Es hätten niemals so viele Feinde durchkommen dürfen..."  
Obwohl er ihre Meinung teilte, beschied er ihr milde: ,,Es hätten noch Viele mehr sein können, doch das Tor im Tal wurde zum Glück rechtzeitig noch, geschlossen."  
Er stockte und sah seine Frau an, deren Augen sich weiteten, als sie begriff. Ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln begleitete ihre nächste Frage. ,,Du meinst unser Sohn...!?"  
,,Ich erinnere mich noch, als sei es gestern gewesen, wie er während seiner Kindheit für seinen Ausflügen in den Wald, immer diese Route wählte."  
,,Es ist so offensichtlich! Er kennt dieses Tal wie seine Westentasche! Wer sonst, wenn nicht er..." Gondors Königin wurde durch den lauten Knall unterbrochen, den der Türflügel verursachte, als er gegen die steinerne Mauer schlug. Ein besorgter Elb stürzte in den Thronsaal. An dem Gesichtsausdruck ihres Gemahls konnte Arven genau erkennen, das er das gleiche dachte wie sie: Noch jemand hatte sein Kind nicht dort aufgefunden wo er es erwartet hatte.  
,,Die Liste!" hallte ihnen Legolas Ruf entgegen. Aragorn erhob sich und kam ihm entgegen. ,,Sie stehen nicht darauf, mein Freund."  
Ein Ausdruck von Erleichterung huschte über das noch immer junge Gesicht des Elben. Verdüstere sich im nächsten Moment jedoch wieder. ,,Wo-?"  
,,Bei dem großen Tor." beeilte Arveb sich zu sagen. ,,Wir reiten selbst und überzeugen uns von ihrer Unversehrtheit!"


End file.
